


Pictures

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sheafrotherdon posted some pictures of Danny & Grace, and suddenly I wrote some commentfic about it.  Just quick and dirty - not beta'd, so all mistakes mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Steve grabs two beers out of the refrigerator and crosses to his partner. As he nears, he hands one to Danny who takes it without looking; all Danny's focus is on Grace, who's cuddled up, dreams no doubt filled with memories of the day at the beach that she, Danny and Steve just shared.

After a long pull from the bottle, Danny asks, "So the pictures. They come out okay?"

Steve puts his bottle down, and quickly squeezes Danny's shoulder. "Oh yeah. I got 'em off my camera earlier. You wanna see?"

"Yeah," Danny replies, nods his head and focuses on Grace once again.

Steve fetches his laptop from the table next to his bed. Coming back to the living room, he swears the love that Danny has for Grace is tangible; something he can almost touch. He settles down on the floor next to Danny, inhaling the smell of a good day from Danny's skin as they touch, shoulder to thigh.

Danny breaks his concentration and focuses on the laptop. He beams, seeing McGarrett's laptop background; it's an image of him flexing with Gracie holding on, her smile beaming back at Steve as he took the picture.

As they gaze at the image, Steve leans over, planting a kiss on Danny's shoulder. "You're a good Dad." He watches as Grace pulls her blanket closer, snuggling in the warmth.

Danny leans in, claiming a quick, chaste kiss from Steve's lips, voice barely above a whisper as he replies, "Thanks."


End file.
